Wheel hubs of this kind are used on driven and also on non-driven axles of vehicles, especially commercial vehicles, which requires that the wheel hub have a high strength, and this, in turn, requires massive designs which have a high weight since they are generally produced from cast material or as a forging.
EP 2 572 900 A1 discloses a cast wheel hub, which has the disadvantage of high weight owing to its massive design.
Another disadvantage of such wheel hubs is furthermore that the heat generated is difficult to dissipate owing to the closed and compact designs. This can result in overheating of the wheel bearings, which have a low thermal stability.
EP 0 133 922 A2 discloses a corresponding lightweight wheel hub, which reduces the weight of the wheel hub and nevertheless ensures strength. There, however, there is the problem of unfavourable heat dissipation.
DE 10 2014 009 454 A1 describes a possible design for a wheel hub, which has a reduced weight and also provides heat dissipation by means of the radial projections arranged on the circumference.